Games,love & danger!
by LiL-Princess-Of-Death
Summary: The gang starts playing Truth or Dare,then it starts becoming more than just a game,as love unfolds and new dangers come out of the dark.What will Kai,Hilary,Tyson,Ray,Max,Daichi and Kenny do?And how will Kai and Hilary pull through? Fixing
1. Chapter 1

Update: Re did this Chapter 6/2/2012

Kai, 18, 12th grade

Hilary, 16, 11th grad

Kenny, 16, 11th grade

Ray, 18, 12th grade

Max, 15, 10th grade

Tyson, 16, 11th grade

Daichi, 14, 9th grade

I do not own Beyblade

* * *

It was around 9:30PM at Tyson's DOJO. Tyson was in the kitchen eating, Kenny typing on Dizzy while Max, Hilary, Ray and Daichi, were playing a Gold Fish in a circle in the middle of the living room, and Kai was being his usual self, gazing out the window in to the back yard.

Hilary looked up from her last two cards to look at the others. Daichi had a worried look on his face, same as Max and Ray, smiling to her-self Hilary knew that she was going to win the game no matter what the others tried.

Smiling once again as the brown haired girl eyes landed on a certain blue haired blader sitting by the window Hilary thought to herself.

_"I wonder what he's thinking about,"_

"Hey Hil, it's your turn," Max said loud enough so that she would hear him. Bringing her ruby eyes back to her two cards Hilary looked at Daichi a grin growing on her face.

"Daichi, do you have any threes?"

Handing over the 3 he had to Hilary; Ray and Max just looked at their red haired friend with a sorry expression on their faces since Hilary has only been targeting Daichi during the whole game, nobody else, just the red headed boy sitting across from her.

"Agh, I'm sick of playing theses stupide card games!" Yelled an angry Daichi as he threw his hand of cards up in the air to show his anger towards them and the game!

"Shut up Daichi! You're just mad 'cause you keep losing!" Yelled Tyson from the kitchen, as he poked his head out with a cracker in half way in his mouth!

"Hey you guys, I know what we can play!" Replied a very happy Max as he too tossed his cards aside, amusement glinted in his eyes.

"And what would that be?" Asked a very bored Hilary, as she put down her cards in a neat pile

"Let's play truth or dare?" Answered the blonde blader with a large grin on his pale freckled face

"Sure, why not we got nothing better to do." Tyson said as he walked out of the kitchen door, with five crackers in his hand, he passed Kenny on the couch Tyson say an image that looked like Dranzer, shaking his head from the thought that Kenny would be trying to re fix Kais old bit beast was just nuts!

The last time he saw Dranzer, she was crushed into a million pieces on the Bay stadium floor with an unconscious Kai.

Continuing his walk towards the four teens siting in a not to perfect circle Tyson pushed his was in between Daichi and Max.

"What's truth or dare?" Asked Daichi, as he tried to get one of the crackers out of Tyson's hand since Tyson just so happened to sit by him

"Truth or dare is a game, when you...ehhh, I don't really know how to explain it." Max said, while rubbing the back of his neck and blushing a little from the embarrassment of not being able to explain a simple game.

"Ok Daichi, truth or dare is a game where you can ask someone a personal question, or make them do something that's funny or embarrassing!" replied Hilary

"So which one is truth and which one is dare?"

"Truth is the one where you can ask somebody a personal question, while dare is the one where you can make somebody do something funny or embarrassing**,**"

"Oh I see!" The red headed boy exclaimed

"Thanks Hilary." Max said sheepishly

"Any time," Hilary said while smiling

Looking between Hilary and Daichi while she explained the function of the game, Ray smiled to himself as an idea began to form in his head.

Unbeknownst to Ray, Max had a smile on his face too as he began deciding the dares he would make Hilary, and Kai do.

"Come on chief hurry up and get into the circle so we can start playing!" Tyson shouted out of his stuffed cracker mouth.

Seeing the oncoming slaughter of chewed up crackers coming his way Daichi readied himself by closing his eyes and mouth.

"Next time, barf for brains, say it don't spray it!" Daichi yelled in Tyson's ear as he whipped his face off with his shirt.

"Agh my ear!" Sticking his finger in his ear Tyson began to wiggle it around to stop the obsessive ringing.

"Chief I think we better get over there." Remarked Dizzy

"Yes I think it would be for the best Dizzy." Joining the group in the circle Kenny sat between Hilary and Ray.

Hilary looked at her team all in a circle getting ready to play truth or dare, someone was missing though.

"Hey Kai aren't you gonna play truth or dare with us?" Asked Hilary, as she moved over a little bit too give him room to sit next to her and Max.

"No,"

"Please Kai, for me?" Asked Hilary again while giving him the puppy dog eye's

"If it will make you shut up, then fine!" He said as he got up from his current sitting place, and walked about three feet over to Hilary and sat down

Even though feeling a little hurt by his words Hilary still gave him a small smile, Ray and Max could see that Kai's words hurt their brown haired friend, but it just made their plan a little better.

* * *

"So who wants to go first?" Ray and Max asked at the same time

"Oh! Me! "screamed Tyson and Daichi at the same time

"No I'm going first!" Daichi said while pulling on Tyson's right cheek

"No, I'm going first you shrimp!" Tyson said angrily while dropping his last two crackers, as he tried to get Daichi off of him

"Let's do rock, paper, what's the last one?" Asked the little monkey boy as he let go of Tyson's now redden cheek

"It's scissors you dumb toad!" Tyson replied, rubbing his red cheek

"Ok, let's do it!"

"Rock, paper, scissors, SHOOT!" They yelled

As Hilary, Kai, Ray, Kenny, Dizzy and Max watched in amusement, Tyson and Daichi looked down at their hands. Both of them had rock.

"Rock, paper, scissors, SHOOT!" They yelled again

"Yes I won!" Screamed a happy Daichi, while holding up rock

"Ok Daichi, ask anyone of us truth or dare" Hilary said

"Um ok, Chief what do you pick truth or dare?" Replied Daichi, with a sly smile on his lip's

"Ah what me?" asked Kenny looking up from Dizzy

"Yes you. Now truth or dare! "

"Um dare?" Kenny said getting a little scared of what Daichi was going to say...


	2. Chapter 2

6/4/2012

Chapter 2

I do not own Beyblade!

"Ok Kenny, I dare you to go outside in your underwear and scream I'M BATMAN over and over again." Said Daichi, while trying hard not to laugh

"What do you want me to do?" Kenny said as he became very white.

"I dare you to run around outside screaming I'M BATMAN!"

Kenny's mouth hung open widely as he put his head down, so that no one could see him blushing.

"Ok,"

"Good now go in the bathroom to change." Daichi smiled

"Ok," Repeated Kenny as he got up and walking to the bathroom.

"Do, ha-ha-ha you think, ha-ha he's really gonna do it?" Asked Hilary while holding her side as she continued laughing, leaning against Kai for support so that she wouldn't fall over.

"I'm not sure." Remarked Ray, as he say the small smile on Kais face from the close proximity of the brown haired girl

"It's going to be funny if he does!" Laughed Tyson, Max, and Daichi

"Dizzy, you have to tape this ok?" Hilary said

"Yea, yea, yea I know. How about I just tape the whole game until it's over?" Dizzy asked

"Great!" They all said besides Kai who just nodded his head in agreement

A minute later Kenny came out of the bathroom in his boxers, they were white with black tiny computers printed on them

"Hey, haven't any of you seen boxer's before!" Exclaimed Kenny while blushing, as he saw everybody looking at him

"We've seen boxer's before but none of them had little tiny computer's on them." Replied Max, while stiffing a laugh with his hand

"Yeah Kenny there so cute with the little computers and everything," Remarked Hilary while laughing but that reply only made Kenny blush even more

"Kai are you ok?" Max asked seeing a slight frown on their captains face, after asking his question loud enough for everyone to hear, their heads to him

"Yea, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? 'Cause for a couple of seconds your eyes changed to pure black." Replied Max in a hush tone as he leaned close for just Kai to hear

"I'm fine Max."

Nodding his blonde head, Max drew his attention to something else.

"So are you gonna do the dare now?" Asked Daichi, breaking the silence in the room "Or are you gonna do it when were all old?"

"Fine let's just get this over with." Exclaimed Kenny with a sigh

"Right this way Batman." Laughed Tyson while opening the front door of the dojo

As they walked outside Daichi told Kenny where to stand. Which was right in the middle of the street, Kenny looked up at the street light shining down brightly on him.

"Ok whenever you're ready Batman." Laughed Daichi at Kenny's new nickname

"Ok Daichi." Replied Kenny with his head down dreading what he had to do. _"I'm going to get him back for th__is." _Kenny thought to himself

"So do you think he's really gonna do it?" Asked Max as everyone stood around Kenny in a large circle.

"He better or Daichi might make him do something else." Replied Ray

10 seconds later Kenny started running around screaming "IM BATMAN" over and over again!

They all started to laugh hysterically besides Kai who let out a small chuckle as he watched Kenny running around screaming.

"IM BATMAN, IM BATMAN!" Screamed Kenny as he was running around in a circle, while flapping his arms up and down as if he had wings, just than a taxi drove down the street, while going slow as not to hit Kenny!

"IM BATMAN, IM BATMAN I'M BATMAN!" Kenny screamed running around the taxi, until the driver drove off when Kenny got to close to the driver side window.

As they all watched Kenny attack the car fruitlessly without the driver opening the windows, the group of teens all fell down laughing so hard where they couldn't breathe, but still like always Kai was the only one not on the ground. But he was laughing nonetheless.

Finally after five minutes of nonstop screaming and jumping around, Kenny stopped and walked over to his team mate's, who were all on the ground laughing after watching their whiz kid do that!

"Are you happy Daichi?" Asked Kenny as he walked into the house to go to the bathroom to get dressed, as for the others they went back into the living-room and sat down in the same place as they were before they had to go outside and watch Kenny.

It went Ray, Kenny, Hilary, Kai, Max, Tyson, and Daichi all in a circle.

"So who, ha-ha want's to, ha-ha go, h-ha now?" Asked Max, as he tried to breath "Oh I do! " Yelled Tyson, with laughter in his voice, "Ok Tyson just calm down." remarked Ray, with a little bit of laughter in his voice.

"Awesome!" Tyson said as he looked at the person he wanted to dare; Kai could feel Tyson's eye's on him.

"Ok, Kai truth or dare?"

"Dare," replied Kai trying not to roll his eye's at Tyson's childish antics.

"I dare you to give us a whole week off so we can go on a trip!" exclaimed an excited Tyson

"Fine," was the only thing Kai said for a reply with animosity in his tone at the request Tyson had asked.

Tyson sat there shocked at what there cold captain just said "What did you just say?" Asked Tyson still a little shocked

"I said fine, or does you're small brain not understand the meaning of the word fine?" Kai replied calmly while smirking as hearing the snickers the rest of the team gave to Tyson.

"So who wants to go next?" Asked Tyson annoyance in his voice at hearing his teammates snicker at him.


	3. Chapter 3

6/4/2012

Chapter 3

I do not own Beyblade

"I will," replied Kai a small smile on his face

"Um ok," Tyson said as he eyed Kai wearily

"Tyson, truth or dare?"

"Dare silly!" Tyson said in a girl like voice

"I dare you to shut up for 5 minutes, starting now,"

"Bu-" Was all Tyson could say before Kai interrupted him, "No talking or no trip," Stated Kai

Tyson looked at Kai with hate in his eyes; smirking Kai looked around the group. "Who wants to go next?"

"Oh, I want to go next!" Exclaimed Hilary waving her hand in the air

"Ok Hil you can go next," Laughed Max as he watched Kai move his head back so he didn't get smacked in the face.

"Thanks Maxie! Now let's see who do I want to ask? "Hilary said, while looking around the circle her index finger lightly tapping on her soft pink lips, "Ok, Max truth or dare?"

"Um I pick truth!" Max said with a big grin on his face

"Ok Max is it true that you and Emily were an item?" Max turned beat red at her blunt question

"So is it true?" Ray asked, even though he already knew the answer

"Um yes," Max said in a hushed tone.

"What was that Max?" asked Hilary

"I said yes!" Screamed Max,

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" laughed Hilary, Daichi, Dizzy and Ray but mostly Daichi!

"Daichi shut up!" Yelled Max!

"But it's so funny!" Replied Daichi breaking out in laughter again,

"Well, you went out with Ming-Ming! Or should I say Still going out Ming-Ming?"

"Shut up!" Daichi yelled at the top of his lunges, as he put his hands over his ears,

"You know NOTHING!" Daichi said while pointing his index finger towards Max, who just raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, Daichi you can stop that now," Ray trailed off, as the others just looked at Daichi

"This is not fair, not fair at all! I can't wait till it's my turn; I'm going to get Kai back so hard! Or why don't I just wait till we go on that little trip to get him back...Yea I'll just wait till the trip. " Tyson thought to himself smirking evilly.

"Ok, Max it's your turn." Hilary said, "Awesome, Tyson truth or dare?"

No answer

"Tyson?" Max asked again, "Hello, is anybody in there? "Max somewhat yelled at Tyson

"Huh?" Tyson said, coming back to Earth

"Tyson, truth or dare?"

"Oh ah...Dare!"

"I dare you to sing and dance to Oop's I did it again! While in a mini skirt and tank top! "

"What!" Screamed Tyson his eyes bulging out and mouth hanging open

"You picked dare so you have to do it!"

"But we don't have the song, and I don't have a mini skirt or tank top so ha I can't do it!"

"Hey, Hil do you have any of that in your bag?" Asked Max,

"Yes, yes I do!" said Hilary while getting up and going to her room which was a guest bedroom

"Aw, come on!" Tyson complained!

"Tyson just do the dare,"

"Kai! Why are you sticking up for them, I thought you loved me!" Tyson yelled as he grabbed a part of his shirt that was near his heart.

"In your dream's" Stated Kai,

"Yes, only in my dream's!" Replied Tyson with a hurt look on his face, Kai just gave Tyson a look saying he was sick in the head.

"Ok you two love bird's break it up!" Shouted Daichi

Just then Kenny came back in dressed in his pajamas, which consisted of a blue short sleeve shirt and blue baggy pajama pants with computer chips on them.

"I see that you came back from the land of the naked, so what's with the pajamas?" Asked Daichi,

"Daichi, I was not all the way naked and these are my only clean pair of pajamas, I didn't feel like switching back into my other clothes." Kenny said after taking his seat

"Oh," the others said,

"So what happen while I was gone?" Asked the Kenny,

"While you were gone I was all by myself!" Remarked Dizzy dramatically

"I'm sorry Dizzy!" Replied Kenny, while rubbing the back of his neck,

"Thank you," Sniffed Dizzy.

"So what happened, while I was gone?" re-asked Kenny

"Well Tyson dared Kai to give us a week off; Kai dared Tyson to shut up! Hilary asked Max if Emily and him-self were an item, and Max dared Tyson to sing and dance to Oop's I did it again! While in a mini skirt and tank top! "Daichi replied excitedly, as Kenny nodded his head

"Are you for real?" Asked Kenny, who was totally shocked and amazed?

"Yes I'm for real!" Laughed Daichi as he looked over to Tyson who didn't have a happy face

"Come on Tyson I got the stuff ready for you!" Hilary shouted from her room

"Bye, bye Tyson!" Everybody said, waving him off as he went to go meet up with Hilary

"Aw, I can't believe I really have to do this!" Tyson yelled, as he got up and started to walk over to Hilary's room only to meet her half way down the long hall way

"Here you go Tyson, but be careful the zipper go's up the front way not the back, so try not to get hurt ok?" Hilary said with a big grin on her face

"Just shut up Hil, just shut up!" Replied Tyson, grabbing the black skirt, pink tank top, and Cd out of Hilary's hands and walked to the bathroom, that was in the next hallway,

**5 minutes later**

"Ah, god where the heck is Tyson," Screamed Daichi, while pulling on his ketchup colored hair

"Maybe he's having trouble with the skirt?" Hilary said as she put her right hand on Kais left thigh, so she could steady herself as she looked around for Tyson before getting up

"I'll go check on him," Mentioned Kai as his heart skipped a beat from the intimate contact from Hilary, putting his larger hand on Hilary's smaller hand Kai got ready to get up.

"Ok," Replied the others except Hilary as a light blush spread on her face from the contact from Kai.

Taking Hilary's hand off of his leg, Kai got up and started to walk to the bathroom where Tyson was.

"Please hurry up Kai, I'm so bored!"

"Whatever Daichi," Replied Kai as he turned around the corner

"Hey is Kai out of hearing range?" Asked Daichi to Ray "Yeah I think so, why" Answered Ray

"I wanna ask you something Ray," Seeing Ray nod his head to continue Daichi finished,

"Why is Kai always in a bad mood?" Daichi asked, while picking his nose.

"Well I don't even know," Ray replied

"Do you think it could have happen when his parent's died?"

"Like I said before Hil, I don't know"

"So, where dose Kai live?" Max asked this time,

"Yeah where dose Kai live?" Asked Hilary, Kenny, Dizzy, and Daichi

"Kai and I live together," Stated Ray,

"We already knew that, but where did he used to live before you guys lived together?"

"Sorry Hil but I don't know, I've never asked him, it's not my place" The others nodded their head understanding where Ray was coming from.


	4. Chapter 4

6/12/2012

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

With Kai and Tyson

"How in the heck do I get this thing on?" Tyson yelled to himself, as he looked at the black mini skirt, "Hm, let's try it this way," Tyson said to no one but himself, as he put one leg through one of the holes in the bottom, then the other leg through the other hole.

"Hey this feels pretty nice, I can feel the wind and everything," Chuckling to him-self as he turned around to look at him-self in the mirror above the sink.

BANG, BANG, BANG

"Who is it?" Tyson asked in a feminine voice

"Shut up and let me in Tyson,"

Tyson waited a second than a large grin appeared on his face, "Oh Kai you're such a dirty, dirty man, trying to see me while I'm changing."

"Tyson," Warned Kai. "Ok, okay you don't have to bite my head off buddy!" Tyson said opening the bathroom door to let the ice king in

"Oh! Did it just get cold in here or is it just me, MR. Ice in his pants?" Tyson smirked at Kai who was standing in the door way

Watching Tyson walk over to the bathtub, Kai saw him sit down and work on getting his shoes on, while the zipper to the skirt was still down, the pink tank top was laying inside the sink, and the cd was resting on the blue toilet cover,

"Tyson shut up before I make you shut up," Threaten Kai, as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door. "I'm sorry can't yea take a joke?" Said a calm Tyson as he finished tying his left shoe lace than started on his right one,

"I did not become the captain of the World's best Bey Blade team by joking, now did I?" Raising an eyebrow at Tyson the Russian teen waited for his reply

"No Kai, so what did you come here for?" Asked Tyson, as he finished tying his blue and white shoes

"I came here to help you put this stupid crap on. So the other's will stop whining," He said in an emotionless tone, that Tyson was use too by now,

"Well do you think you can help me and zip up the skirt on he-he," Tyson said rubbing the back of his neck. A little grin still on his child-like face

"Tyson you know how to put a skirt on, or maybe I was wrong about you not being as stupid as you look." Kai said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm not stupid! I just don't want to you know... "Tyson said looking down with his eyes

"You're not going to cut anything off Tyson," Replied Kai as he looked at Tyson

"I'm not?" Asked Tyson his eyes widening a bit

"You've been thinking that for 5minutes?"

"Kind of, and I couldn't figure out how to put on the skirt."

"Tyson zip up the skirt, go out there and do your damn dare!" Kai said

Tyson just looked at Kai with fearful eyes, "Y-es sir!" Tyson squeaked, and without looking down he zipped up the zipper fast.

"OUCH!" Yelped Tyson

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Kai I thought you said it wouldn't hurt anything!" Erupted Tyson, as he held his hurting, lower-self!

"I never said it wouldn't hurt, I just said it wouldn't chop anything off, "Kai said with an entertained look on his face, as he watched Tyson hold himself,

"I hate you." Tyson stated, frustrated at Kai and all his evilness, "Come on and get the tank top on so we can go."

"Hmph, stupid, smart ass Beyblade captain," Muttered Tyson under his breath as he walked up to Kai, and turned around to the sink, grabbing the pink tank top, Tyson took off his yellow shirt and blue vest, throwing them on the bathroom floor, then put the tank top on. Then the pair walked out of the bathroom with Kai in front, "Finally!" Moaned Daichi as he saw Kai round the corner with Tyson in tow!

"Oh my good Tyson... " Hilary trailed off as she watched Tyson walk over to them, "I got to say Tyson," Max stated, as he looked up and down. " You look good in that,"

"Shut up Max!" Yelled Tyson as he glared daggers at Max, "Tyson, Max's is right, you look pretty good as a cross-dresser," Nodding his head in approval as he took a quick glance at Tyson's outfit.

"Ray come on, not you too!" Throwing his hands up in the air, Tyson just looked at the rest of his team mates, he could see that Hilary was suppressing a laugh, while leaning on Kai for support, Max was laughing with Daichi and Kenny, Ray was laughing to, and Kai was just being Kai!

"Yup me to," Laughed Ray

"Ok Tyson, I'm gonna put the Cd in so get ready." Hilary giggled as she got up and walked over to the cd player and put the disc in, "Nothing will ever make me ready for this," Signed Tyson as he walked over to the middle of the living room, which was only a couple of steps from his previous spot.

"Ok, get ready to start when I give you the signal!" Hilary said


End file.
